Open Door
by xxtarragonxx
Summary: Matt and Mello really should close the damned door. LEMON. Mattello Matt/Mello


**Open Door**

**By: xxtarragonxx **

**Warnings: HARDCORE male/male sex, cussing, inappropriate humor. OOC-ness **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, at all. **

**AN: Whoo, this is for Kutsuto, a best friend. Yeah, she wants some Matt/Mello humping, and I live to please~ …NOT SEXUALLY, JESUS. **

**One of my first time writing man butt sex. **

**So shut up. XD **

**But feel free to give me some pointers. **

**Yeah, so once again, this is for my best buddy in the whole interwebs, -huggle- **

**Have fun! ;D **

…………………………………………………………

Matt and Mello slipped into the large house undetected, no one was home. Nodding to each other, they both scanned their surroundings for traps. Then silently they made their way up the steps. It was easy to find the room belonging to the (alleged) murderer, Raito. It wasn't hard to spot it. Plain oak door with a brass handle, not suspicious, yet suspicious for that reason. They entered and bypassed all traps, leaving the door open for quick escape. Both of them snuck around for a moment, before they both paused at the closet. Tentatively Mello reached out, and tugged it open, what fell out surprised them both.

Mello's eyes widened and he blushed, while Matt smirked almost knowingly. The things that now surrounded them were very suggestive. Matt bent down and picked up a red satin ribbon, his smirk turned devilish and Mello felt queasy in his presence. Mello blushed even more when Matt bent down again to pick up what looked like a leather horse bridle. Mello averted his eyes from the sinful items and took to staring at the plain beige walls. He felt two strong, yet slightly skinny arms circle around his waist, and he found himself staring into Matt's eyes.

One moment later the two were locked into a tight embrace and sucking at each other's faces. Matt bit Mello's lip harshly, and Mello let him in without much of a fight. Their tongues danced the fiercest of battles. Matt broke the kiss for some needed air before bending his neck to attack his lover's throat rather viciously. "Ahh, Matt, the investigation..." "Fuck the investigation." "I thought you wanted to fuck me?" Matt growled, one of his hands harshly pinching Mello's nipples through their clothing. The other was caressing the scar running down Mello's face.

Clothes were tossed into a random corner and the two naked bodies pressed up against each other before the both stumbled back and onto the bed. Matt straddled Mello and pulled the ribbon up from the floor. "…Matt?" Mello whimpered. "Shh, love." And with that he bound Mello's hands to the bed post. Mello tried to struggle out, but found that Matt was really terrific at knot-tying. His eyes widened as Matt slipped off of him and hunted the floor. He caught the wicked smile as Matt pulled up a couple of items. Then Matt descended upon him once more. "You look scared love." Matt said lightly stroking Mello's hardened member. "I am because I know just how sadistic and dominating you can be _**love.**_" Matt grinned and pulled out his first instrument of torture.

"A-a-a…" Mello stuttered. "That's right love, a cock ring, you know what it does, don't you?" Mello could only nod as his lover slipped it on and tightened it. Matt grinned and gently licked the tip of his cock before meeting Mello's tantalizing lips. The next toy was bright orange and in the shape of a fairly large dick. Without any preparation whatsoever Matt jammed it into his lover's hole and turned it on. Mello squirmed and cried out in pain. "I'm sorry love, does it hurt?" Mello nodded once more. Matt kissed him softly, before placing a piece of duct tape over his lips.

Matt turned his attention to Mello's nipples. He tweaked, bit, and licked until both of them were a bright rosy red. Matt took a while to just stare at Mello. "God, you're fucking gorgeous Mello." Finally he removed the vibrator and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. With a swift movement he entered him, Matt groaned. "Fuck, Mello." After a minute or two, Matt started moving, thrusting in and out harshly. Mello arched his back, as he tried to orgasm, but found that it was forced back by the cock ring, He glared at the person towering above him. Matt chuckled, "Wait for me, love." If he could, Mello would have groaned, he knew how much stamina and control Matt had.

On an impulse Matt ripped the tape from his lover's lips, "Scream for me, darling." Mello whimpered as Matt continued thrusting, hitting his prostate each time, "Ahh, Ma-ahh." Finally Matt slipped the cock ring off and they rode out each other's orgasm. "Fuck Mello, I love you so much." Mello rolled his eyes, "Round two?" Matt opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a strangled cry. Both of their eyes snapped to the hallway and saw Raito Yagami, who by looks of his trousers was very turned on. "Yes?" Matt asked passively.

Raito glared, and at a loss of what to say stuttered out, "NEXT TIME CLOSE THE GODDAMNED DOOR." And he slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs. "Hey, Raito." Ryuk prodded. "Yes, Ryuk?" "You know…that was your room." "….I…know, Ryuk." "...I would've asked if they had room for one more." Raito groaned and fell back onto the couch. "Whatever." "…You could still go up and ask."

…………………………………………………………

**Yes I know it was a TAD bit rushed. **

**But I'm tired. **

**/whine/**

**SO SHUTUP. T.T **

**Kutsuto: -drool- …Are you going to do a threesome? **

**Me: Not planning on it, -yawn- Why? **

**Kutsuto: I dunno. **

**Me: I don't want to.. **

**Kutsuto: Here, let me rephrase it. –holds gun to head- Are you going to do a threesome sequel? **

**Me: Nooo. T.T –flee- **

**Mello: You made me seem so fucking girly. **

**Matt: Haha, I am ultimate seme! –pose- **

**Me: But it was hot, no? **

**Mello: -glare- **


End file.
